


Holiday Remem8rance

by JamKiske



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamKiske/pseuds/JamKiske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska must create new memories with the John she encounters after death. What better time to do so than during the holiday season? He explains Christmas to her while the two of them grow closer.<br/>Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Remem8rance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Santabound 2011 so nothing recent is taken into account.
> 
> This is pretty simple stuff as I'd very recently wanted to get into Homestuck when I wrote it. Just a bunch of fluff as I didn't want to write a sad story as a Christmas gift.

Vriska and John stared out the window, as the snow continued steadily falling. It had piled up quite a bit at this point, which John explained was fairly normal here in Washington. For the time being they were just watching in silence, though John had promised Vriska they could take a trip outside, he’d also explained it would be a good idea to wait for the snowfall to calm down.

So for now they stood in silence, each contemplating something different as they gazed at the beauty of the snow covered ground, the sun reflecting on it in a way different from anything Vriska had ever seen. Time seemed to pass differently here, days and nights, weeks and months all going by with the outside world clearly changing despite the lack of life. Right now it was clearly the holiday season as decorations sat in front yards, full of flashing lights which somehow appeared with an air full of cheer.

Vriska pressed her face to the window, taking in this unfamiliar sight with awe. She finally broke the silence, “Those lights are new.” She was entranced by the lights which gave the outdoor scene an even greater glow once combined with the sunlight reflecting off of the snow.

John nodded, figuring it best to not address how the lights had appeared there in the first place. Logic had no place in these dream bubbles after all. “Christmas is coming.” When Vriska turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face, he realized this explanation wouldn’t suffice for the alien girl. “It’s a holiday,” there was silence as John tried to think of a way to elaborate; he couldn’t just say it was Jesus’s birthday after all. “It has to do with religion. People decorate and give each other presents! It’s one of the nicest times of the year.”

Nice wasn’t something Vriska was too familiar with as Alternian society had never really stressed being nice, and she had avoided being nice for most of her life. Yet it sounded a bit similar to a holiday that was celebrated back on Alternia, though only a bit. It was surprising how human society seemed to have some things in common with troll society every now and then.

“We could decorate,” John’s words interrupted Vriska’s thoughts, and she nodded after a bit. She wanted to do as many things with John as possible, learn as much from him as she could. If he couldn’t remember her, they’d just have to create new memories.

John led the way to the part of the house where the Christmas decorations were kept, and over time the two had managed to decorate a tree. Vriska explained that something similar was done to celebrate the 12th Perigee’s Eve back on Alternia, though they decorated something quite different.

The two chatted idly as they worked, about holiday traditions and what life had been like for each of them. Of course this was a bit awkward for Vriska. What if this John wasn’t as accepting as the first John she’d known had been? But John was still John. Though Vriska didn’t reveal absolutely everything, skipping over things such as the multitude of trolls she’d murdered to feed her lusus, she was able to feel fairly comfortable spilling her guts to John all over again. Finally, the indoor decorations were all in place. The tree shimmered with a combination of ornaments, lights, and garland which also spread to over the fireplace where two stockings were hung. John had been quick to improvise, converting his dad’s stocking to bear Vriska’s name. It wasn’t as if he could reach his dad here anyway.

“Do you want to go decorate outside now?” John wasn’t sure if Vriska was tired out. Though he knew she wanted to check out the extra snowy outdoors, she might not be up for stringing lights up right now.

“I’d love to!” Vriska beamed, clearly affected by some sort of holiday cheer. She began to head for the door, only to be stopped by a concerned John.

“You need a jacket first silly!” He’d managed to find a spare jacket this time around so that they could both be warm. John handed Vriska a blue jacket, a scarf, and some gloves (realizing that a hat would have to be altered so for now she’d have to do without) as he pulled on his own winter gear. “Now we’re ready to go!” With that declaration, John picked up the box of lights and headed outside, followed by Vriska.

Soon they were working once again, chatting as John stood up on the ladder with Vriska handing him the proper lights to hang around the outside of the house. It was a sight to behold as they made progress, the house beginning to glow with the various colors of the lights. Vriska couldn’t help but stop to marvel at their handiwork every once in a while. This took longer than it did to get the work inside done, and the sunlight was already fading once the lights were all up, lending an eeriness to the glow of sundown.

John stepped off the ladder to join Vriska, and the two stood in silence, taking in the sight around them. After a while, John broke the silence, “We should probably go back inside now since it is pretty cold out here.” Vriska hadn’t even realized until John mentioned it since she’d been so caught up in all the beauty out here, but she was rather cold. Surely they could come out to play in the snow another day.

After they were both inside and had pulled off their gear John spoke once more, “Would you like some hot chocolate Vriska? It would help warm you up, and I’m sure you’d like it!”

“Sure!” Vriska followed John into the kitchen, curious to watch something new even if it was as simple as boiling water and sticking some powder in it. She also wanted to be near him as much as possible, though she wasn’t apt to voice that.

John handed Vriska a mug of steaming hot chocolate, which she looked into with interest. The smell wafting out of the hot beverage was delectable, so surely the drink would be delicious as well. The duo sat on the couch, John blowing on his drink a bit and apologizing to Vriska about how it might be a bit before the drinks had cooled off enough to be drinkable.

“It’s not your fault John!” Vriska smiled, leaning against the other contently, this was quite relaxing, and she was just fine waiting for the hot chocolate to cool if it meant she got to sit here next to John. “I’m sure this drink will be delicious, and I’m warming up already!” She smiled sincerely, which wasn't something to take lightly. 

John couldn't help but laugh a bit in response, it was strange to see Vriska so enamored with such simple things, but then again she was an alien. He'd been wowed by just about everything when she'd shown him Alternia after all. "Well I'm glad! Let me know if you need anything. I am your host after all!"

Vriska nodded, snuggling up to John yet still able to keep a grip on her cup of hot chocolate. "I'm peeeeeeeerfectly content right now, but I'll let you know if that changes!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" John smiled, unable to stop himself from flushing a bit due to Vriska's sudden proximity. She'd seemed to suggest that they were close, or they had been, in the timeline she hailed from. Thus, he wasn't going to complain about her tendency to get close to him, she was probably just used to it. He wasn't about to make her feel uncomfortable, or bring up bad memories. He did notice that Vriska barely spoke of the session she's been playing in prior to ending up here. She would tell him of her time on Alternia, and what life had been like there, but she never spoke of the Sgrub session.

Vriska took a sip of her hot chocolate, surprisingly agile at doing so despite the fact that she was also leaning on John. "This is soooooooo good! It's not hard at all to warm up with this delicious stuff and with you at my side John." She grinned widely, seeming to revel in making John feel somewhat uncomfortable. It didn't take her long to have downed the whole mug of hot chocolate, as John sipped his at a more leisurely pace.

"Vriska..." It was clear that John was a bit nervous about what he was going to say from his tone of voice, which of course made Vriska incredibly interested in whatever it was.

"Yes John?" Vriska's grin widened even more, as she leaned in, her face now incredibly close to John's.

"Well..." John inched away from Vriska, reaching under the couch where he had hidden a small box, "I mentioned before that one of the things humans do to celebrate Christmas is give presents..." He handed the carefully wrapped box to Vriska, who seemed far more surprised than she had been about anything else this John had shown her about human society.

"A gift? For me?" No one had ever bothered to give Vriska a gift before. Whether this was due to her personality or due to the fact that she tended to simply take what she wanted couldn't be said. She immediately felt a bit embarrassed that she didn't have anything for John, though of course there was no way she could have known about this. She'd have to find him something somehow, and it would have to be something grand. These thoughts all went through Vriska's head as she stared down at the box, looking up at John's smiling face before carefully unwrapping the box. This wasn't something she could be greedy with after all; it was special. Vriska gasped, a look of delight on her face as she pulled out some spider themed jewelry. A spider ring, earrings, and a necklace that looked like an elaborate web were all in the box.

"Do you like them?" John couldn't help but be anxious. The gifts were simply things he'd managed to find where all the decorations had been. These were Halloween items, though he wasn't sure why they had earrings. He'd stumbled upon them and remembered that Vriska loved spider, or at least that she'd explained to him that her lusus had been one. He'd been glad to have found something to give her as he wasn't sure where he'd be able to go in this world. Plus it would have been hard to surprise Vriska when he preferred to keep her in his sights here.

"I love them!" At this point, Vriska squeezed John before beginning to put the jewelry on. "How do I look?" She was beaming, a tint of blue visible on her cheeks as she blushed. She hadn't been expecting the gifts after all.

"You look great, and I'm really glad you like them! I thought they'd suit you." John couldn't help but admire Vriska in that moment. Perhaps her closeness at the time made him really notice how pretty she was. It wasn't as if he totally minded the closeness anyway. He just wasn't used to it. If a version of him in another existence was this close to Vriska, he could surely manage it as well. John was still John after all.

"For now you'll have to accept a temporary gift," Vriska spoke, catching John off guard. She was a quick thinker, and she'd managed to think of a way to thank John for the gift, at least until she could find him a physical object he might like. She grinned, not giving John enough time to fully realize what was happening before she planted a kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and there was nothing in it but Vriska's gratitude, just a peck. She pulled back, flashing another devilish grin as she winked at a flustered John, "That ought to tie you over until I can find a more memorable gift for you."

John simply nodded, cheeks now bright red. This surely would be a Christmas to remember at this rate, and he could only look forward to the memories to come.


End file.
